1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a developing device that collects a toner remaining in a photoconductor after transferring and reuses the collected toner, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus including the developing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses supply a toner to a latent electrostatic image formed in a photoconductor to forms a visible toner image on the photoconductor, transfers the toner image to a recording medium, and then fixes the transferred toner image to the recording medium to thereby print an image in the recording medium.
Such image forming apparatuses may be provided with a cleaning member for removing the toner remaining on the photoconductor after transferring, and a waste toner storage unit for storing the toner removed by the cleaning member. In order to reuse the toner stored in the waste toner storage unit, a filter for filtering a toner may be provided.